arme un jour, humain le lendemain
by yohmi
Summary: je ne suis qu'une arme pour konoah quand je vais disparaitre personne ne me pleurera par contre quand je reviendrai ils auront une vrai raison d'avoir peur de moi sasunaru yaoi HxH
1. prologue

Prologue :

POV naruto :

Je sors de chez moi il y a une légère brise qui me chatouille le visage c'est agréable. Je profite du beau temps pour me détendre mais je ne peux pas être tranquille si je suis en pleine rue bondé surtout a cette heure-ci, je sens déjà les mauvais regards il y a en beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Je me sens étouffé de tous ces regards noirs il me dévisage tel un monstre ça me rend fou. Je m'éloigne j'ai besoin de respirer.

Mes pas me mène à la forêt dans une petite clairière avec une cascade. Je me pose en hauteur sur une grande branche robuste. Je m'endors tout doucement petit à petit je plonge dans un sommeille profond. Tout a coup je tombe de la branche et je me prends le sol la tête la première je suis plein de transpiration, j'ai encore fait un cauchemar. Je me décide à aller me manger un petit ichiraku avant de rentrer à la maison.

Une fois à la maison je regarde autour de moi pour me rendre compte qu'ils ont encore recommencé je n'avais même pas remarqué que ma porte avait été forcé. Une larme coula le long de ma joue devant moi se déroule une horrible scène il y a mon appartement en bordel des sur les murs qui disent : **« monstre, va-t'en, on ne veut pas de toi... »**. Mais peu importe ce n'était pas la première fois. Je partis dans ma chambre qui était évidemment dans le même états que les autres pièces je me mis en position fœtale est m'endormi en pleurant pour de nouveaux cauchemars.

On me réveilla en pleine nuit c'était un ANBU qui me secouait comme un sac à patates pour me réveillait ma vie na que peu d'importance pour lui. Je me retrouve très vite devant le bureau du vieux il m'explique la mission mais je ne l'écoute pas, peu sera comme d'habitude je les suis, ils se battent,soit ils y arrivent et on repart soit ...soit...soit...soit ils n'y arrivent pas et m'utilise telle une arme, mon démon sort et détruit tout sans distinction puis yamato me calme et je m'évanouis et enfin je me réveille d'un cauchemar dans mon lit avec des vêtement pleins de sang complètement déchiqueter.

 **Je ne suis qu'une arme que l'on utilise à sa guise,**

 **une arme que l'on fuit et dont on a peur,**

 **je suis naruto uzumaki**


	2. depart de Konoha et imprevu

POV: Naruto

Pour cette mission il y a Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sakura, Neji et moi bien sur mais je trouve qu'on est beaucoup pour une mission qui consiste a... je ne sais pas je n'ai pas écouté. Enfin bref les infos à vraiment retenir c'est : « on se rejoint tous demain matin à 5h devant la grande porte de Konoha »

celle que j'aimerais tant passer seul et ne jamais revenir. Tout le monde sort du bureau du 3e Hokage, j'allais les suivre mais il me retint :

« Naruto reste s'il te plaît

-oui bien sur pourquoi ?

-Je sais que cette mission te tiens à cœur mais surtout tu n'agis pas si on ne te l'a pas dit

-...

-Naruto tu n'agis que si on te le demande n'est ce pas ?

-Elle consiste en quoi la mission déjà ?

-(soupire d'exaspération) on ne te changera pas mon petit Naruto j'ai pris 2h à bien tout expliquer en détail surtout pour toi mais tu n'a pas pris la peine d'écouter

-Dé-dé...déso...ler

-Tu as intérêt à être dessoler pour te faire pardonner

-J'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas écouter car de toute façon je n'agis que s'il y a un problème

-Oui mais non car

-(Il lui coupa la parole) Je ne suis qu'une arme aux yeux du village, personne ne m'aime

-Mais non voyons je suis là et il y a Kakashi aussi

-Les regards noirs sur moi dans la rue ne trompent pas tous me déteste et la seule personne qui contait pou moi est morte »

il le dit avec tant de froideur que cela fit frisonner le 3e Hokage il essaya de me prendre dans ses bras en vain je ne voulais pas que le village se retourne contre lui il reprit :

« La mission consiste à retrouver Orochimaru au pont des cieux et de la terre le prendre par surprise et le capturer pour lui soutirer des informations ou le tué si c'est trop compliqué

-ça veut dire qu'il y aura Sasuke

-Oui il y a des chances »

Mon visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire avant de s'assombrir pour un sombre visage. Je quitte le vieux d'un au revoir pensif, sur la route du retour je ne fais pas attention aux différent regard posé sur moi.

Une fois chez moi je me rend compte que quelqu'un est passé nettoyer mon appartement sûrement le vieux comme d'habitude ; je remarque aussi qu'il se fait tard donc je mange des ramen instantané avant d'aller me coucher.

-Où suis-je ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Il fait si noir et si froid j'ai peur, mais ou suis-je ?

-...

Je marche en tendant les bras à la recherche de quelqu'un jusqu'à ce que je trébuche sur quelque chose je tâte pour deviner ce que c'est mais me relève terrifier et je pars en courant je ne m'arrête qu'une dizaine de mètres plus loin car je retombe sur un corps froid et ensanglanter ; je commence a voir ce qu'il y a autour de moi je me rend compte qu'il y en a partout j'ai peur. Tout a coup je ressens cette aura meurtrière que je ne connais que trop bien qui me demande :

« Alors gamin tes fière de ce que tu as fait

-... »

Je regarde le massacre avec une peur infinie le village détruit de toutes parts avec des morts par-ci par-là c'est juste horrible mais la bête continua :

« Et oui gamin c'est toi qui as fait sa

-Non... ce n'est pas moi... c'est toi qui a pris le contrôle de mon corps tu m'as fait faire sa

-Oui mais tu ma laisser faire non? Tout le monde sait que tu les hais, eux aussi te déteste

-Non... c'est faux... c'est faux... c'est faux... C'EST FAUX

Je me réveille en sursaut je suis trempé de sueur ma respiration et saccadé j'en peux plus encore un cauchemar je tourne ma tête vers le réveil il est 3h12 du matin je ne risque pas de me rendormir tant pis je vais prendre une douche et me préparer pour la mission de demain, enfin aujourd'hui.

Quand je sens l'eau froide sur ma peau je me détends, cette eau si froide me fais ont bien fou j'en profite pour réfléchir. Je vais sûrement revoir Sasuke j'ai tellement envie de le revoir, voudra-t-il revenir avec moi à Konoah ? J'aimerais tant qu'il soit pré de moi sentir son odeur ses cheveux qui chatouillent mon visage est... Pourquoi je pense sa de lui ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de le serrer si fort dans mes bras? Quel est ce sentiment si étrange ? J'arrête l'eau de la douche et sort m'essuyer je suis gelé au moins je le ressens donc je suis encore vivant du moins pas complètement mort. Je ne voulais plus ressentir de sentiment, j'avais réussie jusqu'à maintenant, depuis ce jour je m'étais dit de ne plus ressentir de sentiment pour ne plus être blessé. Alors je porte ce masque de sentiment jovial, ce sourire si faux pourtant a par les ANBU et le Hokage personne n'a réussi à voir au travers et encore c'est juste car je ne leur montre mon faux sourire mais avec eux je ne montre juste aucune émotion. Mais j'ai ce sentiment si étrange pour Sasuke, c'est de l'amitié non ?

Oui ça doit être sa, l'amitié c'est un sentiment étrange et puis je n'avais rien ressenti depuis ce jour, celui où j'ai perdu mon innocence. Enfin je crois, j'ai eu tant de sang sur les mains je ne suis même plus sur d'avoir été innocent un jour. Pourtant ce jour-là mon regard a changé, j'ai changé, ce soir là j'ai perdu quelque chose si ce n'est pas mon innocence je me demande ce que c'est mais ce qui est sur c'est que je l'ai perdu à jamais. Ce jour-là j'ai porté pour la première fois mon masque.

En réfléchissant je m'étais allongé sur le canapé, je regarde l'horloge accrochée au mur à ma droite, il est 4h45 il faut que je me dépêche de me préparer. J'enfile vite ma tenue d'Anbu, je mange un petit déjeuner rapide puis je pars en courant sans oublier de ferme mon appartement àc lé. Au final j'arrive la-bas en avance donc je m'assois sur le haut de la porte les jambes dans le vide. Je sens le vent me fouettait le visage, je trouve sa vraiment agréable, je me sens vivant je suis encore capable de sentir le vent sur ma peau. Je me rend compte que je n'ai pas encore pas mis mon masque d'Anbu donc je l'enfile rapidement, les autres commencent déjà à arriver. Je descends de mon perchoir il y a tout le monde sauf Kakashi, il doit encore erre en retard comme d'habitude. Il n'arrive que 10 minutes en retard, il fait attention à ne pas être trop en retard quand ce sont des missions sommes tous en tenue d'Anbu avec le masque sur la tête, mais je suis capable de savoir qui se cache sous chaque masque grâce à l'aura qu'il dégage, leur chakra. Kakashi est le capitaine Anbu de cette équipe, c'est lui seul qui décide si je dois intervenir, ça ne me dérange pas que se soit lui il est l'une des seules personnes à encore me considéré comme un être humain, je préfère que se soit lui plutôt qu'un autre, Kakashi demanda :

« Tout le monde est là ? Vous êtes prêt ?

-Oui

-OK, on y va alors »

On part très vite et on se met tout de suite en formation, Nous courons plutôt vite, nous allons arriver en avance la route durera sûrement 2 jours.

Kakashi a décidé que l'on installerait le camp dans une petite clairière, elle était juste époustouflante, les grands arbres qui nous entourer danser sous la caresse du vent, l'herbe aussi danser sous cette douce caresse, on entender les doux bruits de la cascade qui ne doit pas être loin c'est plaisant d'être la je me sens si serein. Mais très vite je fus interrompu à ma contemplation :

« Naruto vient installer le camp ! Me dit Sakura d'un ton autoritaire

-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi. Laisse-moi tranquille lui dis-je d'une voix calme et détendue »

Elle partit avec une telle violence que j'ai cru qu'elle allait me frapper. Je pus avoir quelques minutes de repos avant que Kakashi ne vienne me demander d'aider. Donc je pris part à l'installation du camp. Une fois le camp installé je pus le contempler on avait installé 3 tantes autour d'un grand feu qui nous réchauffer notre repas de ce soir. Il commence à se faire tard et je pus d'avoir transpiré toute la journée en courant du coup je pars prendre un bain à la cascade. Je me dirige tranquillement vers les bruits de celle-ci. A peine arriver je me déshabille pour me retrouver nu comme un ver, je fais un petit plongeon dans l'eau, elle est froide mais c'est agréable et ça me permet de réfléchir, je me laisse flotter à la surface de l'eau. Je me sens bien là, l'eau froide qui décide de ma destination le bruit de la cascade qui m'empêche de m'endormir et de me noyer. Je pense d'abord à tout est n'importe quoi puis toutes mes pensées se concentrent sur Sasuke. Il est tellement...Argh ! Il y a quelque chose qui ma attraper ma jambe et qui me tire vers le fond de l'étang !

MAIS MERDE IL SE PASSE QUOI LA !

 **PUTAIN ! JE COMPREND RIEN !**


End file.
